Bob the Builder and Orson (Jak and Daxter) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
Cast *Bob (from Bob the Builder) as Jak *Orson (from Garfield) as Daxter *Wendy (from Bob the Builder) as Keira Hagai *Duke (from Thomas and Friends) as Samos Hagai *Ludmilla (from Bartok the Magnificent) as Maia *Toby (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gambler *Mr. Tubby Bear (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Willard *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Warrior *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lurkers *Prince John (from Robin Hood) as Gol Acheron *Stooge 1 as Blue Sage *Stooge 2 as Red Sage *Stooge 3 as Yellow Sage Gallery Bob the Builder.jpg|Bob as Jak OrsonCharacter.jpg|Orson as Daxter Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg|Wendy as Keira Hagai Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Samos Hagai Ludmilla-0.jpg|Ludmilla as Maia Toby Seville.jpg|Toby as Gambler No012.jpg|Mr. Tubby Bear as Willard Horace_Schemer.jpg|Schemer as Warrior BobbyBarge.png|Bobby as Lurkers Movies Used *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation 2) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Jak and Daxter X (PlayStation 2) (Devil_Slayer Productions's Version) *Daxter (PlayStation Portable) (Gamerz Zone1987's Walkthrough) *Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's Gaming's version) *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation Portable) (SpottinGames's Version) Footage Bob the Builder Season 1 *Scoop Saves The Day *Bob Saves The Porcupines *Pilchard In A Pickle *Muck Gets Stuck *Wendy's Busy Day *Bob's Bugle *Buffalo Bob *Travis Paints The Town *Travis And Scoop's Race Day *Bob's Birthday *Naughty Spud *Scary Spud *Bob's Barnraising Season 2 *Spud The Super-Wrench *Wallpaper Wendy *Runaway Roley *Bob's Big Surprise *Dizzy's Statues *Lofty to the Rescue *Wendy's Big Game *Tea Set Travis *Dizzy's Birdwatch *Clockwork Bob *Pilchard Goes Fishing *Wendy's Tennis Match *Bob's White Christmas Season 3 *Bob's Boots *Mucky Muck *Bob's Day Off *Magnetic Lofty *Roley's Tortoise *Special Delivery Spud *Pilchard's Breakfast *Scoop's In Charge *Scoop Has Some Fun *Dizzy's Crazy Paving *Spud And Squawk *Muck's Sleep-Over *Travis' Trailer Season 4 *Roley and the Rock Star *Scoop's Stegosaurus *Sneezing Scoop *Roley's Animal Rescue *Scarecrow Dizzy *Wendy Plays Golf *Spud Lends A Hand *Bob And The Bandstand *Farmer Pickles' Pigpen *Bob On The Run *Forget-Me-Knot Bob *Scruffty The Detective *Watercolor Wendy Season 5 *Scruffty's Big Dig *Inspector Spud *Cock-A-Doodle Spud *Wendy's Surprise Party *Skateboard Spud *Muck's Monster *Spud the Dragon *Pilchard Steals The Show *Bob's Hide *Bob's Auntie *Bob And The Big Freeze *Clumsy Roley *Bob of the North Season 6 *Bob's Pizza *Bob's Metal Detector *Mr. Beasley's DIY Diaster *Wendy's Moving Company *Lofty And The Rabbits *Lofty And The Giant Carrot *Bob's Egg And Spoon Race *Trix's Tiles *Mr. Sabatini's Smashing Day *Roley To The Rescue *Spud's Big Splash *Spud The Musketeer *Wendy's Magic Birthday Season 7 *Mr. Beasley's New Friends *Spud The Pilot *Trix And The Otters *Speedy Skip *Mr. Ellis' Art Exhibition *Bob And The Badgers *Bob And The Goalie *Dizzy Goes Camping *Pilchard's Pets *Snowman Scoop *Lofty's Long Load *Hasmish's New Home *Dizzy the Sheepdog Season 8 *Bob The Photographer *Mr. Bentley's Trains *Wendy's Big Night Out *Racing Muck *Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes *Lofty's Jungle Fun *Ballroom Bob *Molly's Fashion Show *Spud And The Doves *First Aid Molly *Mr. Bentley: Dog Sitter *Travis Gets Lucky *Scruffty On Guard *Discovery Season 9 *Bob the Farmer *Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair *Lofty the Artist *Spud and the Statue *Pilchard and the Field Mice *Trix's Pumpkin Pie *Where's Muck? *Travis' Busy Day *Skip's Idea *Roley's Important Job *Where's Muck? *Travis' Busy Day *Muck's Surprise *Skip's Big Idea *Roley's Important Job *Trix and the Bug *Scoop the Disco Digger Season 10 *Bob's Big Plan *Bob's Fresh Start *Lofty's Shelter *Dizzy and the Talkie Talkie *Scoop's Recruit *Where's Robert? *Wendy's Welcome *Roley's New Friend *Two Scoops *Benny's Back! *Spud's Straw Surprise *Off-Road Scrambler *Meet Marjorie *Muck's Mud Hut *Wendy's Party Plan Season 11 *Scrambler in the Doghouse *Benny's Important Job *Put It Together Spud *Roley's Round Up *Dizzy the Detective *Two-Jobs Travis *Scrambler and the Colorful Cave *Spud's Bumper Harvest *Muck's Convoy *While Bob's Away, Robert Will Play *Bob's Three Jobs *Scoop Knows It All Season 12 *Dizzy's Sleepover *Lofty the Star *Sumsy's Willow Tree *Slow Down Scrambler! *Travis and the Tropical Fruit *Scoop the Teacher *Sir Muck *Bashing Crashing Benny *Spud's Cork Tree *Bob's Top Team *Sumsy and the Beast *Listen with Scrambler *Roley's Bird's Eye View *Wendy's Houseboat *Mr. Bentley's Assistant *Roley's Moleys Season 13 *Spud Rushes It *Scrambler's Seaweed Delivery *Massive Muck *Roley's Apple Press *Travis's Giddy Day *Muck's Drying Tunnel *Benny's Jungle Trouble *Dizzy the Walking Bus *Packer's First Day *The Bob House Specials *A Christmas To Remember *The Knights of Can-A-Lot *Snowed Under: The Bobblesberg Winter Games *Bob the Builder: The Live Show *When Bob Became a Builder *Built to Be Wild Garfield *Peace & Quiet/Wanted: Wade/Garfield Goes Hawaiian *Box O' Fun/Unidentified Flying Orson/School Daze *Nighty Nightmare/Banana Nose/Ode to Odie *Fraidy Cat/Shell Shocked Sheldon/Nothing To Sneeze At *Garfield's Moving Experience/Wade: You're Afraid/Good Mousekeeping *Identity Crisis/The Bad Sport/Up a Tree *Weighty Problem/The Worm Turns/Good Cat, Bad Cat *Cabin Fever/Return of Power Pig/Fair Exchange *The Binky Show/Keeping Cool/Don't Move! *Magic Mutt/Short Story/Monday Misery *Best of Breed/National Tapioca Pudding Day/All About Odie *Caped Avenger/Shy Fly Guy/Green Thumbs Down *Forget Me Not/I Like Having You Around!/Sales Resistance *Pest of a Guest/The Impractical Joker/Fat & Furry *Rip Van Kitty/Grabbity/Big Catnap *The Great Getaway/Scrambled Eggs/Hansel and Garfield *The Sludge Monster/Fortune Kooky/Heatwave Holiday *One Good Fern Deserves/Goody-Go-Round/The Black Book *The Legend of the Lake/Double Oh Orson/Health Feud *Binky gets Cancelled/Show Stoppers/Cutie and the Beast *The Lasagna Zone/Sleepytime Pig/Yojumbo *Pros and Cons/Rooster Revenge/Lights! Camera! Garfield! *Polecat Flats/Hogcules/Brain boy *Maine Course/No Laughing Matter/Attack of the Mutant. *Robodie/First Aid Wade/Video Victim *The Curse of Klopman/Mud sweet Mud/Rainy Day Dreams *Basket Brawl/Origin of Power Pig/Cactus Jake Rides.. *Binky Goes Bad!/Barn of Fear/Mini-Mall Matters *Attention-Getting Garfield/Swine Trek/It Must be True! *Arrivaderci, Odie!/Gort Goes Good/Felling Feline *The Bear Facts/Nothing to be Afraid of/The Big Talker *Cactus Makes Perfect/Hogcules II/Crime and Nourishment *T.V. of Tomorrow/Little Red Riding Egg/Well-Fed Feline *Invasion of the Big Robots/Shelf Esteem/Housebreak Hotel *First Class Feline/Hamelot/How to be Funny! *Mystic Manor/Flop goes the Weasel/The Legend of Long Jon *China Cat/Cock-a-Doodle Dandy/Beach Blanket Bonzo *Lemon-Aid/Hog Noon/Video Airlines *The Mail Animal/Peanut-Brained Rooster/Mummy Dearest *Skyway Robbery/U.S. Acres: The Bunny Rabbits Is Coming!/Close Encounters of the Garfield Kind *Astro Cat/U.S. Acres: Cock-A-Doodle Duel/Cinderella Cat *Ship Shape/U.S. Acres: Barn of Fear II/Break-a-Leg *Twice Told Tale/U.S. Acres: Orson Goes on Vacation/Wedding Bell Blues *Clean Sweep/U.S. Acres: Secrets of the Animated Cartoon/How the West was Lost *Binky Gets Cancelled, Again!/U.S. Acres: Orson's Diner/Flat Tired *Return of the Buddy Bears/U.S. Acres: Much Ado About Lanolin/Reigning Cats and Dogs *Fit for a King/U.S. Acres: Ben Hog/Dessert in the Desert *Hound of the Arbuckles/U.S. Acres: Read Alert/Urban Arbuckle *Odielocks and the 3 Cats/U.S. Acres: Quack to the Future/Beddy Buy *Count Lasagna/U.S. Acres: Mystery Guest/Rodent Ramage *Feline Felon/U.S. Acres: The Legal Eagle/The Cactus Saga *D.J. Jon/U.S. Acres: Cornfinger/Five Minute Warning *Wonderful World/U.S. Acres: The Orson Awards/The Garfield Workout *All Things Fat and Small/U.S. Acres: Robin Hog/Hare Replacement *Stick to It/U.S. Acres: Orson in Wonderland/For Cats Only *Mistakes Will Happen/U.S. Acres: The Well Dweller/The Wise Man *Star Struck/U.S. Acres: Election Daze/Dirty Business *Moo Cow Mutt/Big Bad Buddy Bird/Angel Puss *Trial and Error/An Egg-Citing Story/Supermarket Mania *The Legend of Cactus Jupiter/Birthday Boy Roy/Jukebox Jon *Squeak Previews/Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Wade/A Tall Tale *Frankenstein Feline/Weatherman Wade/Fill-In Feline *Polar Pussycat/Over the Rainbow/Remote Possibilities *Night of the Living Laundromat/Fast Food/Cash and Carry *Speed Trap/Flights of Fantasy/Castaway Cat *Mind Over Matter/Orson at the Bat/The Multiple-Choice Cartoon *Galactic Gamesman Garfield/Sly Spy Guy/The Thing That Stayed Forever *Bouncing Baby Blues/The Ugly Duckling/Learning Lessons *Robodie II/For Butter or Worse/Annoying Things *Guaranteed Trouble/U.S. Acres: Fan Clubbing/A Jarring Experience *The Idol of Id/Bedtime Story Blues/Mama Manicotti *The Pizza Patrol/The Son Also Rises/Rolling Romance *The Automated, Animated Cartoon/It's a Wonderful Wade/Truckin' Odie *Home Away from Home/Rainy Day Robot/Odie the Amazing *The First Annual Garfield Watchers Test/Stark Raven Mad/The Record Breaker *Renewed Terror/Bad Time Story/Tooth or Dare *Country Cousin/The Name Game/The Carnival Curse *Home Sweet Swindler/Forget-Me-Not Newton/The Great Inventor *Taste Makes Waist/The Wolf Who Cried Boy/Day of Doom *The Kitty Council/The Bo Show/Bad Neighbor Policy *Canvas Back Cat/Make Believe Moon/The Creature That Lived in the Refrigerator, Behind the Mayonnaise, Next to the Ketchup and to the Left of the Cole Slaw *Airborne Odie/Once Upon a Time Warp/Bride and Broom *Cute for Loot/The Caverns of Cocoa/Dream Date *The Worst Pizza in the History of Mankind/Jack II: The Rest of the Story/The Garfield Opera *Dummy of Danger/Sooner or Later/Jumping Jon *Sound Judgement/Gross Encounters/The Perils of Penelope *The Cartoon Cat Conspiracy/Who Done It?/The Picnic Panic *Ghost of a Chance/Roy Gets Sacked/Revenge of the Living Lunch *Super Sonic Seymour/A Mildly Mental Mix-Up/The Garfield Rap *A Vacation from His Senses/The Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Dread Giveaway *The Wright Stuff/Safe at Home/Orson Express *Jon the Barbarian/Uncle Roy to the Rescue/The Kitten and the Council *Next Door Nuisance/What's It All About, Wade?/Bigfeetz *The Canine Conspiracy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 1/The Genuine Article *The Best Policy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 2/Fishy Feline *The Pie-Eyed Piper/Sweet Tweet Treat/Fine Feathered Funnyman *The Floyd Story/How Now, Stolen Cow?/The Second Penelope Episode *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse/Payday Mayday/How to Drive a Human Crazy *Date of Disaster/A Little Time Off/The Longest Doze *The Life and Times of the Lasagne Kid/Return of the Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Unreal Estate *Stairway to Stardom/Midnight Ride of Paul Revere's Duck/Magic, Monsters and Manicotti *Lost and Foundling/Winter Wonderland/Films and Felines *The Garfield Musical/Mind Over Melvin/The Third Penelope Episode *Knights and Daze/Holiday Happening/Jailbird Jon *The Third Penelope Episode/Hare Force/Garfield's Garbage Can & Tin Pan Alley Revue *The Legend of Johnny Ragweedseed/Grape Expectations, Part 1/Catch as Cats Can't *A Matter of Conscience/Grape Expectations: Part 2/Top Ten *Change of Mind/Temp Trouble/The Perfect Match *My Fair Feline/Double Trouble Talk/Half-Baked Alaska *Puss in High Tops/Egg Over Easy: Part 1/The Beast from Beyond *Model Behavior/U.S. Acres: Egg Over Easy - Part 2/Another Ant Episode *The Guy of Her Dreams/U.S. Acres: The Discount of Monte Cristo/The Fairy Dogmother *The Stand-Up Mouse/Daydream Doctor/Happy Garfield Day *Sit on It/Kiddy Korner/Brainwave Broadcast *The Suburban Jungle/The Thing in the Box/The Feline Philosopher *Thoroughly Mixed-Up Mouse/The Old Man and the Mountain/Food Fighter *The Jelly Roger/The Farmyard Feline Philosopher/Dogmother II *Alley Katta & the 40 Thieves/If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Alpha Centauri/Clash of Titans *The Man Who Hated Cats/Deja Vu/Canned Laughter *Horror Hostess/Newsworthy Wade *Arbuckle the Invincible/The Monster Who Couldn't Scare Anybody/The Ocean Blue Thomas and Friends *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) 20th Century Fox *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel (2009) Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy Has an Afternoon Off *Noddy and His Money *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Noisy Drum Shining Time Station *A Place Unlike Any Other *Does It Bite? *And the Band Played Off *Pitching In and Helping Out *Show and Yell *Faith, Hope and Anxiety *Agree to Disagree *Whistle While You Work *Two Old Hands *Happy Accidents *Ring in the Old *Impractical Jokes *Finders Keepers *Just Wild About Harry's Workshop *Promises, Promises *Word's Out *Too Many Cooks *Mapping it Out *Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night *Is This the End? *'Tis A Gift *Scare Dares *Oh, What A Tangled Web *The Magic is Believing *Win, Lose or Draw *Sweet and Sour *Achoo *A Dog's Life *Field Day *Wrong Track *Washout *Crackpot *Yabba, Yabba, Yabba *Nickel in a Pickle *He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not *Double Trouble *Is Anybody There? - Schemer does a radio show in which he is totally unprepared. *Do I Hear *Jingle, Jingle, Jingle *All's Fair *Becky Makes a Wish *Schemer's Alone *Bully for Mr. Conductor *Stacy Cleans Up *Schemer's Robot *Billy Saves the Day *Billy's Party *Fortune Teller Schemer *Billy's Runaway Train *Schemer Goes Camping *Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Bad Luck Day at Shining Time Station *Mr. Conductor's Fourth of July *Stacy Forgets Her Name *Schemer's Special Club *Mr. Conductor's Movie *The Joke's on Schemer *Dance Crazy *Mysterious Stranger *Dan's Big Race *Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out *Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk *The Mayor Runs for Re-Election *Stacy Says No *How the Station Got Its Name *Once Upon a Time *Second Chances *One of the Family *Queen for a Day *Missing Whistles *Wildlife *Wish You Were Here *For the Birds *Splish, Splash, Splosh *Paint the Town Red Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *The Tugboat Pledge *Tug of the Year *Hank's Hiccups *Scally's Stuff *Big Harbour Birthday *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Rebecca's Treasure *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Parts (in Each Game): *Bob the Builder and Orson 1 (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Bob the Builder and Orson 2 (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Bob the Builder and Orson 3 (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Bob the Builder and Orson X (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Orson Pig (PlayStation Portable) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Bob the Builder and Orson 4 (PlayStation 2) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *Bob the Builder and Orson Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *The Bob the Builder and Orson Trilogy (PlayStation 3) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) Voice Cast (English) *Bob - Radar Overseer Jimmy *Orson - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Wendy - Radar Overseer Beulah *Duke - Radar Overseer Guy *Ludmilla - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Toby - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Mr. Tubby Bear - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Schemer - Radar Overseer Scotty *Bobby - Microsoft Sam (+10) Voice Cast (Spanish) *Bob - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Orson - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Wendy - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) *Duke - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Ludmilla - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Toby - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Mr. Tubby Bear - Juan Loquendo V1 *Schemer - Diego Loquendo V1 *Bobby - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Jak and Daxter Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video games spoof Category:TV Spoofs